A Gift From The Heart
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Evie is sick of apple related gifts from her many admirers. Can Doug do any better? Dedicated To Gokartgirl One Shot


**A Gift From The Heart**

Evie had received many gifts from numerous admirers since arriving in Auradon and she sighed in a bored fashion. There was an apple pie from one boy and an apple tree from another. Every gift was apple related. For once in her life Evie realised that the only thing people knew about her was the fact that she was the daughter of the evil queen so they just automatically assumed that she loved apples but in truth…. She hated them and with every apple related gift she was presented with she hated them even more.

* * *

Evie approached her locker and found yet another apple floating in front of it magically and she sighed with frustration. It had a note attached to it saying, _'For The Apple Of My Eye'_ and she just frowned before grasping it in her hand and immediately throwing it in the trashcan next to her before opening her locker and retrieved her books before storming off to class.

* * *

Doug noticed her frustrated expression and he turned towards her slightly as she sat down,

"You look like the entire kingdom was just purged of shoes" he teased in a comforting tone and she sighed,

"Ever since I arrived here… All I wanted was a prince of my own…. Someone to love me for me but… They don't see me. They see my mother" she said sadly causing Doug to frown as she opened her text book,

"I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree" she whispered more to herself sadly and Doug couldn't seem to find words that would cheer her up. He had never seen her so sad. Usually Evie was talented when it came to hiding her emotions but it never worked with him. He studied the words in his own text book blankly as thoughts swirled in his mind and he suddenly had an idea.

* * *

The next day Evie approached her locker as usual and turned the dial as she entered her combination and was stunned to find an envelope resting against a medium sized gem and she looked left and right hoping to find the generous person who had left her the gift but found no one suspiciously standing by. She picked the envelope up in her hands gently before opening it and removed the crisp parchment. It read: -

 _'Dearest Evie,_

 _All apples are very similar in size and shape. I guess you could say nearly every apple is identical but you are most definitely not an apple. I hope this gift proves to be a reminder that you are unique. Yes you are sweet like an apple but you shine as bright as this diamond. Never forget that.'_

Evie smiled softly as the written words touched her heart but she despaired at the fact that her admirer had not signed his name. The school bell rang but Evie had more important things to do.

* * *

She snuck into the girls bathroom before sitting in one of the toilet stalls and locked the door behind her and she retrieved her magic mirror shard from her bag,

"Mirror, Mirror in my hand. Show me who found a diamond this grand" she whispered and the mirrors reflective surface shimmered and Evie's eyes widened at the vision she was shown.

* * *

 _Doug was sat within what looked like a cave but Evie saw the sparkling gems that were imbedded in the surrounding walls and she realised it was a diamond mine. She saw a man approach Doug and she smiled softly seeing the curious expression the man gave Doug who smiled at him,_

 _"Hi Dad" he said and the man who Evie now knew was Dopey silently gestured curiously to the diamond that Doug was cutting carefully and Doug smiled as his ears turned a slight shade of pink,_

 _"It's a gift….. For Evie" he explained and Evie saw Doug's father smirk teasingly and Doug rolled his eyes,_

 _"Oh so what. I'm sending her a diamond to cheer her up" he defended causing Dopey to chuckle silently before tapping his son's shoulder as he shrugged in yet another curious fashion and Doug sighed before looking at his dad,_

 _"I… I just want her to know how unique she is… and that she's perfect just the way she is" he explained bashfully and Dopey looked confused for a moment as he gestured to his son's work of cutting the diamond as if to say 'why are you changing the diamond then?' and Doug smiled as he continued his work,_

 _"Well it has to be princess cut" he said simply before blowing on the star dust remains as he picked the gem up in his hand gently,_

 _"Just like the princess I know she is" he said to himself._

* * *

As the glow of the mirror shard died down a tear of happiness slipped from Evie's eye as she smiled softly before raising the diamond and she held it close to her heart.

* * *

 **Dedicated to Gokartgirl For her kind reviews. The best birthday present I could have been given from my readers yesterday. I hope you all enjoyed it :) Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
